


Perfect Little Family

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Fluff Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: All that matters is Jensen and your newborn baby girl.





	Perfect Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Over at Tumblr, I started spnfluffbingo and this fic belongs to that. The square I filled is Cuddling. For those of you who are skeptical about the definition of cuddling and this fic, here is the definition: to hold close in one’s arms as a way of showing love or affection.

Being married to an actor was hard sometimes. Jensen would be gone most of the year and even though he would come home on weekends sometimes, it was never enough. There were times you flew out to Vancouver but you couldn’t keep taking off work to be with him. It was hard when you were feeling down and only his presence would help you.

Sometimes you fell on hard times but you both managed to pick it back up. You got promoted at your job which meant you made more money. Even though you could live off Jensen’s paycheck alone, you wanted to work because it got lonely when he wasn’t with you.

But now, everything seemed to fall into place. All the wrongs became right and every problem you had slipped away because you got to take your daughter home for the first time. You were in labor for the better part of a day. It was painful and hard but Jensen was next to you the entire time which made it better. Even after, he could have gone back to work but he was allowed a few weeks off work to be with his wife and daughter.

Today was the day you got to bring her home. You had Jensen run out and get some more supplies that you might need while you were at home, staring at the person you made with him. She has been living in your body for eight and a half months and she was finally here, in your arms. Her name was Donna, named after Jensen’s mother. You couldn’t believe you were a mother now. You’ve waited for this moment your entire life and here it was.

You never wanted to let her go. She was sleeping right now but you held her against your bare chest because you knew skin to skin contact was best for newborn babies. They felt connected to their mother that way and even in her sleep, you knew she could feel you. You sat in bed and watched her eyes flit back and forth under her eyelids. You wonder what she could possibly be dreaming about.

You reached up and lightly touched her hair, moving it into place. You ran your fingers down her soft skin, careful not to wake her. She was only 2 days old but you knew she was going to be an easy baby. You had a strange connection to your daughter in a way you couldn’t explain.

The door to your bedroom opened and you looked up to see your husband walk in quietly. He held up the bag of diapers before setting them down by the door.

“How is she?” He whispered.

“Perfect.” You whispered, looking back down at Donna. Jensen smiled and he walked over to the bed and quietly kicked off his shoes before getting into bed with you. He made sure not to make too much movement as he settled in behind you. You shifted and leaned against his chest, his arms resting on your waist. He placed his chin on your shoulder and stared at his daughter’s face.

“This weekend, Jared and Misha are flying down to meet her,” Jensen said quietly.

“Okay,” You smiled, looking into his green eyes. “I can’t believe she’s here.”

“I know. We did good, huh?” He smiled and held you close to him.

“Yeah, we did. I love you.” You smiled and he leaned closer to you, pressing his lips to yours. You kissed him back slowly before pulling away.

“I love you.” He whispered back. You smiled and turned to look at Donna. You rested against your husband’s chest and closed your eyes. Everything was perfect because nothing else mattered. Just you, Jensen and Donna. Your perfect little family is all that mattered at this moment.


End file.
